


Chasing Rainbows

by satisfyingbliss



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Soft Ryan Bergara, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfyingbliss/pseuds/satisfyingbliss
Summary: Shane Alexander Madej has never bumped into someone and got his breath taken away from him, until now.





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is somewhat based on real life events. The events had nothing to do with Shane or Ryan, I just thought it would make a cute Shyan fic.  
> For reference, this is set in a college au where both Shane and Ryan are still in college. Shane is 24 and Ryan is 20.  
> A slight possibility exists that this might be a first work in a series.  
> Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> P.S.  
> To avoid confusion, A3 paper size is the same as ledger.

Going to the print shop wasn't too bothersome and he wasn't even that worried over being late for his appointment since he knew his friend was going to be late as well, yet he still wasn't too happy about it. He wondered if his favourite print-man had his shift now. The reason he liked that man was very simple. He never judged what he printed, he was funny and outgoing towards regular customers and there was this one time he gave him a discount because he printed a shit ton of Star Trek themed birthday card invitations with a single sentence exchange: ''I love Star Trek as well, happy birthday.'' Naturally, he came to like the guy but he never found out his name, so print-man it was.  
  
Hands in pockets, eyes cast downwards, Shane turned on the corner of the street and entered the print shop with automated movement. As soon as his hand was on the handle, he reached into his pocket to fish out the USB stick to have it ready. He pushed the door and scanned over the right side of the shop where the workers were mostly around.

There was a nice-looking business lady in front of him, the shop owner to his right and his favourite print-man next to him talking to some man he hasn't seen before. A small man came from the left side of the room, where only workers were allowed, since there they kept all the big printy machines and paper cutters, and walked over to the lady who worked there. He was wearing a red and black plaid shirt and Shane was taken aback because he had the same one. As a regular customer he saw most of the employees but he never saw this man before so he must be new.

Another customer stood in front of him and a woman entered right before him, Shane logically presumed he will need to wait a bit and moved closer to the counter, ready to lean on it as he returned the USB to his pocket. He studied the new employees back, trying to see if it was really the same shirt as his. The man turned towards the waiting customers and smiled, but for some reason he looked directly at Shane and for some other reason Shane didn't break eye contact. The man was short compared to him, so he had to look down a bit although there was some distance between them. His black hair was styled into a quiff and there was a pair of black rimmed glasses on his nose. Shane blinked. He couldn't decide whether to look at the big bright smile the man gave him or the two shining brown eyes that gazed at his own. The only thing he knew was that there was not enough time for him to process anything because the man was already walking towards him and saying something.

''Hey.'' he greeted him in a very friendly manner, that big smile adorning his face.

''Hi.'' Shane said and smiled back with a smaller but honest smile.

''Do you need to print?'' the man asked, looking him over as if searching and then returning his gaze to Shane's eyes, bright smile still in place.

''Uh, y-yeah. Yeah!'' Shane exclaimed, digging his hand into his pocket to take out the USB stick.

The man automatically reached his hand out and Shane noticed it smaller than his own, his skin tan and smooth. He handed over the USB, placing it on top of the man's palm without actually touching him. Shane looked at his shirt and saw that it wasn't in fact the same one, there was a pattern of yellow lines alongside the black ones, where his own shirt only had a black pattern. This came to him as a bit of a disappointment since that was his favourite shirt and he rather hoped it was matching.

''Thanks.'' the man said to him, taking the small device and going over to his colleague that was sitting at a desk.

He asked her if she was printing something right now, answered himself with a 'Duh, sorry' and then walked back to Shane, returning the USB he took.

''Sorry, you'll need to wait for a sec.'' he smiled somewhat awkwardly, as if it was his fault Shane had to wait.

''Yeah, no problem.'' Shane replied with a smile as well, trying to look as calm and laid back as possible.

The man walked back to the left side of the store. Shane wasn't calm and laid back. He was a mess to say the least. He tried to think over what just happened but he kept confusing himself over and over again. Why did the man look at him like that? Why did he smile so bright? Did he like him? But most importantly, why was he so flustered about it all? A million things ran through Shane's head in a matter of seconds, and before he knew it, the man was next to him again.

''What do you need to print?'' the man asked him, reaching his hand out once again.

Shane had to pull the USB out of his pocket again since he automatically put it back there when he received it.

''Three things. All ledger size.'' he said to the man as he handed him the stick again.

The man smiled and nodded, walking over to that desk again. Shane followed, knowing he will have to show them what files to pick just in case. There wasn't much to do now but wait, so he listened at the conversation the owner, his favourite print-man and the third man were having. It was really stupid, they used worn out jokes and talked about women in an overly sexualized manner, but who was he to judge.

He let his hands slide into his pockets as he looked around the walls of the shop. They always had their works laid out on them, from smaller images to big wallpapers, and even clocks and stickers. There was some Pink Floyd and Beatles posters, portraits of old movie actors, and a wall sized landscape showing a beautiful ocean view with an oncoming storm in the distance. Nothing new was laid out except a pop art painting that was covering the entire wall right behind the man he followed. There was something about that man, something familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shane took his USB back when it was handed to him and walked back to the cash register.

He saw the man coming over with the three papers, smiling at him as he put them on the register desk.

''So that's two in colour and one black and white.'' the man said, brushing his finger over the price list hanged on the wall next to the register.

Shane nodded and smiled as the man looked away from the list to type in the price. There was something soft about him, yet feisty.

''1,30.'' he looked up at Shane with another gummy smile on his face.

Shane pulled out a ten dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it over.

''Damn, I'll need to give you change.'' the man said as he started to take out coins from the register.

''That's ok.'' Shane chuckled and smiled at him.

''I really mean it. Look at all these coins, man. There's nothing bigger I can give you.''

''It's really fine, I don't mind.'' Shane laughed at the awkwardness this man was exuding.

''Here.'' he dropped a handful of coins into Shane's palm and smiled sheepishly, ''Sorry, man.'' Shane chuckled,

''It's okay. Can I get one of those...'' he gestured his hands in a rectangular shape.

The man wheezed at this, ''You mean a ledger envelope. Yeah, sure.'' he turned around and went to a smaller room, only to return with a big ass envelope.

''Thanks!'' he said and took the envelope after the man put his papers inside.

''No problem.'' he was greeted with another bright smile.

He smiled back, grabbing the door handle, ''See you.'', he said while looking back at the man.

''See ya!'' the man exclaimed as Shane walked out, his gaze following him until the door shut behind him.

As soon as Shane was on the street again, he shook his head.

''What the hell.'' he said to himself in disbelief.

The situation replayed in his head and he already found at least four things he did wrong and potentially left a bad impression because of them. He should have done something more. Maybe ask him what he did after work, or if he wanted to go for ice cream.

 _Ice cream._ Why would he ask someone out like that, you don't do that.

 

 

Few hours later Shane has already dropped of the prints, had time to change into a better outfit and even style his hair before he went to meet his friend. The two of them already went for a bite and now were walking it off. They talked about the production of a short film Shane wanted to write.

''Well, we do have a few cameras. So that isn't a problem.''

''Yeah, I guess. I'm just not too sure about the concept. I know you like it but I don’t think it's something I would really want to do.'' Shane said. His friend started to talk, justifying the concept and whatnot, and Shane was listening, until he met a pair of brown eyes looking at him from afar. There was a man walking towards them, looking at Shane and smiling at him brightly. He knew it was the man from the print shop but at the same time it seemed like he wanted to make sure it was in fact that man. Shane stared at him, not knowing how to react, until the man was right next to him. At that moment he smiled back, a bright genuinely happy smile, and then waved just in time before the man passed next to them.

''Who's that?''

''Oh God...'' Shane laughed, thinking how he would like go to the print shop again tomorrow.

 

 

The thought of the man from the print shop was not getting out of his head for the rest of the day and by the time evening came he was more confused than ever. Shane didn't like men. Okay, truth be told, he did, to some degree, but that was such a small percentage of people. It was rare for him to see a man in that way, even rarer to feel anything at first sight. What was wrong with him? What did this man do to him? What was going on?

He pulled on his grey sweatpants and a white shirt and sat on the edge of his bed. The thought of this man was still bugging him. He did look familiar and reminded him of one of his friend's boyfriend, which was a random connection since he saw that person once and that was over a year ago.

''Fuck it.'' he mumbled to himself, unlocked his phone and opened instagram.

He tried to remember the username of the friend's boyfriend's instagram. Ryan something, he was sure it was Ryan, so he typed the name in. Only one username popped up: ryanbergara. When he saw the username he was sure that was the profile he was looking for. He clicked on it and rolled his eyes.

Shane sighed long and loud.

''Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'' he said in an annoyed voice, wanting to facepalm himself out of existence.

It was Ryan fucking Bergara, his friend's boyfriend.


End file.
